Ninja Protocol : ANBU
by glomp-meister
Summary: There are many reasons for ninja protocol. The fore and utmost important rule of the ANBU? "The mask is always on." Might change to M later due to excessive swearing. CHAP 5 IS UP!
1. Triple Nobility

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Glomp-meister, does not own NARUTO, because if I did, Sasori would not be dead :D

**Ninja Protocol: ANBU (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai / Special Assassination and Tactical Squad)**

There are many reasons for ninja protocol. This series focuses on one particular group and their most important protocol of all time, 'The mask is always on.'

There used to be a time when ANBU officers did not always have to have their masks on. When sitting in for ANBU meetings or chatting it up with other ANBU officers, they were not required to wear their masks. Unfortunately, there were several great risks in ninja who take Sclass missions being recognized by their face. Namely, death.

It all started with a group of three brand new, still wet behind the ears ANBU recruits. They were barely even adults, merely children.

There was the third prodigy of the noble clans, straight from the branch clan of the Hyuuga nobility, Hoshi Hyuuga. It seems like all the prodigies from the byakugan wielding clan stem from their branch.

This was not the case with the ever so noble Uchiha clan, though. The one to graduate with top marks every step of the way, Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha Prodigy, as he was dubbed.

And lastly, the heiress to the Imaru Empire, Yukiyo Imaru. Too bad that she was always second best to her team leader, the Uchiha boy.

This was the group of three. Team Seven was their name, complete with all three noble clans of the Leaf and the top three graduates of the Ninja Academy. Led by the one, the only, White Fang of Konoha. He died when after though. But this is not a story that focuses on these three's academy or genin or even chuunin days. This story begins with the uprising of three ANBU recruits.

.

.

.

"Tachi!" the door of the Hokage's office was flown open, and there stood a young woman with silver hair and dark blue eyes, glaring fiercely, "You denied a solo mission for me, who the fuck do you think you are?"

Without waiting for an answer, she continued, spewing out obscenities faster than one could comprehend, "Like, what the fuck, Tachi? I want to skewer you, you little dirt ridden filth of a bastard's child! Team leader doesn't give you any right whatsoever to mess with my damn missions, jackass! I going to fucking rip out your stupid shitty sharingan eyes and if I find out that that mission was a goddamn Sclass, I will kill you, do you understand, you motherfucker?" her voice ended off with a loud hiss.

"Shh. You're too loud, Yukiyo-chan. It was just an Aclass mission, I didn't think it would be enough of a thrill for your abilities, dear. Instead, I signed you up for a Sclass mission, isn't that better? In addition to that, the old mission involved a master ninja," pause, "Who is a man, and you know what that means. The new mission is much better."

"Oh yea?" the Imaru Empress took a couple steps closer to the Uchiha prodigy, "How so; care to elaborate?" she inched closer, her entire weight on his body, purring.

Itachi sighed, so much for being demure about the loss of her mission, "Why don't we speak about this another time, Yukiyo-chan." he looked her fixedly, "Namely, after my conversation with the Sandaime, our Hokage."

"Tch. Fine, and by the way," she turned to go, "I wouldn't even think about hurting your cute little face, sweetheart." she blew a kiss and closed the door, making sure to slam it with enough force so that the hinges would rattle but not break.

"I'm sorry about that Hokage-sama." Itachi smiled ruefully at the old man sitting in the Hokage's chair.

"It's fine. It always amazes me though; how you can bear not to unleash your kekkei genkai on that spoiled brat?" the Sandaime chuckled, sometimes, the Imaru Princess just made him want to smash her head onto a couple of wooden tiles. Just to smack her back in place.

The younger man smiled, though it never really reached his eyes, "Yukiyo's my precious teammate, as well as a friend that I consider to be family. I would never put her under the sharingan's hold. To do that, I would have to lose all my morals and become worse than filth. Worse than trash, Hokage-sama." his face was pleasant, his voice was light and joyful, but his meaning was covered in dirt and blood that was still dripping fresh and cleanly. This time, the Hokage had stepped out of line.

You just don't mess with any of the Noble clans in Konoha. Not anymore. Not since their raise to power. Thus, the massacre that we know today will take place in the near future.

.

.

.

"So, Tachi. What's the new mission about? You wouldn't tell me after all." Yukiyo glanced at her teammate, "At least, not in Pop's office." she squirmed slightly under his questioning gaze.

Itachi huffed, sliding his hand over his face, "What was that all about? Acting as if you and I were about to elope in some far off Winter Wonderland."

"What was what all about?" a new voice joined their conversation, a certain Hyuuga's voice, to be exact, "Anyhow, I heard we've got a new mission. What's it about?"

"Tachi didn't like a woman's touch, that was all, Hoshi-chan." the young lady drawled.

"Oh?" a questioning glance over, "So you do swing that way. I suppose the weight of bearing a heir rests purely and completely on your dear brother's shoulders then?" Hoshi turned to his female teammate, "Who do you think you are? Don't -chan me, you little ass."

Itachi had his work cut out for him, his teammates were, once again, in their own little world of blood and gore, wishing to rip one another's guts out, "Now, hold on, before you destroy half of Konoha. Let me explain this new mission."

"And I was thinking I could get a little bit of action before Mr. Perfect gets a hold on his violent little pet."

Yukiyo's jaw dropped, "Bring it on, Branchy! I'll kick your ass all the way to the Mist, seeing that you're so damn weak!"

Hell, the two of them were already in fighting position, kekkei genkai unleashed.

"Screw this, call me when you two are finished beating the bloody snot out of one another." the only reasonable one; threw his hands up into the air and walked off.

.

.

.

Just to tell you, this is a Kakashi OC story. Itachi is just here for kicks... that and his (made belief) teamates are here to torment the poor soul.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: No, i don't own Naruto, if i did, i would be filthy rich.

.

.

.

"Holy shit. Where's Tachi-sama?" Yukiyo looked around, Hoshi and she had already finished their usual banter of the day, but surprisingly, Itachi wasn't back yet.

More often than never, the gentle Uchiha was early if not on time. To be apart from his team when he was assigned team leader for over an hour was something he would not have done.

"Something's wrong. The fucking Uchiha wouldn't take so long. Did you try alerting him with a jutsu, or something?" the Hyuuga looked at his female counterpart.

She returned her reply with a glare, "Why the hell would I have a jutsu like that? You know what I specialize in, communication is Tachi's sector."

"And scouting is mine, right?"

"Definitely." Yukiyo suddenly frowned, "We're new ANBU." she stated.

Hoshi tilted his head lightly, "Yea. So?"

"Don't they have initiation? A mission overseen by a veteran ANBU squad leader to make sure we're up to par before knowing which sector to deploy us in?"

The male smirked, "I'm guessing that our new team leader is a slob and the Uchiha knew about this. Thus, he proceeded to drag the poor man out of his quarters," the man threw Yukiyo a glance, "Catch my drift?"

"No. That wasn't what I was saying at all. I mean that maybe someone kidnapped Tachi and it's our mission to go save him," pause, "Or something."

"Well too bad." the Hyuuga placed his hands on either side of his teammates face and forced her to turn northward, "Unfortunately for you, it seems like I'm right. A slob."

Yukiyo's eyes widened as she stared at the two men coming towards her, one with a gentle smile, attempting to make small talk while the other sauntered with a slight hunch, his nose enveloped within his book, "How can you tell that he's a slob? He looks just like Shiro-sensei."

"Now don't put jokes on a dead man's name, Yukiyo-chan." The two had reached the rival couple, "It's not nice." Itachi reprimanded.

"Kakashi-sama! Are you our team leader for this mission?" Hoshi had put on his face of adoration, his hands grasping the strangers with absolute vigor as he shook hands.

"Eh? There are three of you? A pretty lady too." 'Kakashi' put away his book and gave the squad of three a quick wave.

Upon closer inspection, Yukiyo wrinkled her nose in displeasure, "How filthy. Reading that disgusting material, Mister. I suppose you're more in to 2-D then?" she rolled her eyes, how could one even expect those from nobility to be in the presence of such a lout?

"It's not well if a pretty girl like you has such a sharp tongue. You'll scare all the boys away." the goddamned idiot was still smiling.

Her eyes flashed with anger, she might be Daddy's little girl, but only to her Father, "And it definitely won't sit well with my Father if he knows that a piece of shit is teaching his darling little girl."

"Yukiyo. That's enough. This is Kakashi Hatake. I'm sure you haven't forgotten about our sensei, right?" Itachi said.

"Well, I suppose it's too bad that our amazing Shiro-sensei seeded something so rotten, perhaps his wife was the disease carrier?"

Kakashi said, "Don't speak of my Mother that way."

"Does it matter? From filth comes filth."

The silver haired man frowned, running his hand through his hair, "Right from the start, I can tell that we won't have a good relationship."

"Like I said, does it matter? One word to my Father and you'll be out within the hour. And I'll find a commanding ANBU officer better suited to my tastes." she huffed before turning away, "Tachi, go over the mission at my house, alright? We can leave those two to rot here."

She smiled sweetly.

.

.

.

"Why couldn't we have left the stupid couple back at the training grounds, Tachi, they're worthless anyhow." Yukiyo whined; Hoshi wasn't the problem, but that stupid other ninja was.

"Now, now. Don't complain, I'm sure you won't leave Hyuuga-san out to die, though I can't say the same for you, Hatake-san." Itachi nodded at the older man.

"Who cares? Where's our mission info?" Hoshi stared at the Uchiha, it's been six years since they were genin, since they were a team, and still, they spoke to one another as if they were strangers. With all the formalisms.

Itachi sighed, his teammates were always so impatient, "Our mission is a Sclass. We are to send a prized jewel of the-" he paused and glanced at his female teammate, it was most likely that she didn't have a clue to what was going on, "Noble Imaru clan away."

"What? My family has all its connections strong. We don't need to give anyone of those shitty clans anything. What's this prized jewel anyway?" as he had suspected, the Princess had never knew.

How cruel.

"You don't know?" Kakashi tilted his head slightly, eyes wide.

Hoshi frowned, this couldn't be it. This was Yukiyo for heaven's sake. There was no way that the Imaru clan would let their dear heiress just fly right out of their life, "Do you know anything, Kakashi-sama?" if he did not reveal the truth, the –sama was sure to drop.

"The jewel will be given to the Mizukage. He handpicked it himself." Itachi forced himself to give his friend a smile.

"Oh." the surprised gasp came from her mouth, "I see. But, Konoha isn't exactly on speaking terms with Amegakure, right?"

She had been keeping up with times. Yukiyo Imaru wasn't stupid, just naïve and silly, a little girl forced to grow up too fast. So fast that she was just learning her childhood now. A replacement of when it should have been.

"It's to strengthen that bond. Like you said, Yukiyo-hime, Konoha and Amegakure aren't on speaking terms. This present from one of our Noble families ensures that there will be no bloodshed as of late and as of the near future." Kakashi learned fast, he was the first to learn how to walk on water, chakra control, the first to master throwing kunai, and definitely the first person who wasn't an Uchiha to use the sharingan.

Yes, Kakashi Hatake learned quickly. Yukiyo Imaru was the typical storybook noble child. Dainty, sweet, narcissistic, and one that soaked up praise.

How wrong was he to judge the Empress like that?

Simple answer, really. Very wrong.

.

.

.

Yukiyo flounced into the main hall, this was were most of those filthy women lay and slept, she took a deep breath, "Father! I'm back!"

Within seconds, dozens of clan members rushed in, their Princess was here. The Imaru's most precious jewel was back from her ninja journeys. At least for now.

Kakashi gawked. He had never seen something like this. Never. Not even in the Uchiha residence did they treat their head of the clan like this. And never in the Hyuuga's did this ever happen. It was the unthinkable, for someone to be surrounded by so much love but still be so demanding and frustrating.

"Oh, darling!"

"You've been away for much too long, sweetheart!"

"Yukiyo-sama, you're taller than me now!"

To Kakashi's surprise, the Imaru heiress didn't look happy in the least, "Oh really? Have I? My journeys were fine, thank you. No, I'm not hurt. Thank you for worrying." she treated this as if it was a business meeting with a group of strangers and not her own family.

"Yukiyo." as if by a single unsaid command, everyone was silenced and slowly but surely, they parted way for the head of the clan.

Within a second, he saw the girl's face light up as she ran straight for the man in the centre of the hall, "Father!" Yukiyo threw her arms around the man.

For a minute, Kakashi thought he was staring at an older version of himself, silver hair flopped onto the man's eyes curling at the ends, framing his face. Slight wrinkles from age were placed under his eyes and as a happy emotion filled him, the sides of his eyes crinkled just a bit and the corners of his mouth quirked up a little, forming some kind of crooked smile.

"Yukiyo. You haven't come home in so long. Last time I saw you, you were only chuunin. And now you're on your first ANBU mission." her father laughed, picking up the girl, seeming so small when compared to him.

"Ahem." a cough came from the woman beside the man, voluptuous while wearing a sleek red dress, the brunette said, "My dear daughter, my name is Akari Kotoshino. Well," she blushed, "Akari Imaru now."

Kakashi stole a peek at the rest of the team, the Hyuuga was engaging in small talk with another one of those silver haired Imaru women while Itachi was silently observing his female comrade, a look of disgust flashed though his eyes as he watched the woman circle Yukiyo.

"Another one, Father?" the girl glanced at her father though half lidded eyes, "If I remember correctly, this is the forty-sixth woman after Mother."

A pregnant pause ensued; it was obvious that the heiress did not like this Akari woman at all. No, never.

"How filthy. And you," Yukiyo turned to the woman with a fierce glare, "Don't you dare call me your daughter. I'm not trash and everybody knows that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Don't you agree, Akari dear?"

Her father frowned, "Now Yukiyo, that's no way to speak to my new wife."

"Wife?" Kakashi was surprised; of all people to speak up it was the Uchiha, "Don't make such jokes, Masaru-sama. Your new wife is no more than a whore for your own pleasure, no? Isn't she just another concubine brought on a golden platter to your bed?"

Hoshi clicked his tongue, "And as much as I hate to agree with the fucking Uchiha, there's no need to paint a picture of a family men in front of your own people."

"Come, let us return to our quarters, Akari, I have stress only a woman's touch could relieve." swiftly turning on his heel, the head of the Imaru clan left the main hall.

Leaving his daughter to pick up the pieces. It was always her to clean up the mess ever since the ever so loving Junko-san had passed away. Always.

Kakashi watched as the aunts of the family started chattering amongst themselves and the uncles turning away from their Empress. It was simple, he could see it now. The show was over so there was no need to keep up appearances.

These people weren't her family. They were just the spectators of her life. Not a fan, not a hater, only an observer.

"Let's go." he felt a tug on his sleeve as she walked by, disappearing behind the sliding screen doors.

.

.

.

"Tch. Well, that was expected." Hoshi rolled his eyes; everything was the same thing over and over again.

"Hyuuga-san." it was funny, one word from the rival clan could shut the young man up, "Yukiyo-chan, Kakashi-san, and Hyuuga-san." pause, "Would you like to join me for dinner? I believe that we're having some of that foreign noodle with the tomato sauce today."

"That depends, Tachi. Is Mikoto-san making her world famous mitarashi dango?"

He smiled, "For you, anything." he turned to the two males, "And you two? Any requests for my mother to make?"

"No thanks, I have training with Hizashi. I'll meet you three at Training Grounds Three tomorrow for the mission." Hoshi turned to walk away, his hand raised slightly with a small wave.

"And you Kakashi-san?"

He scratched the back of his head, it's been a while since he was invited to a meal, "Sure, I'll be happy to."

.

.

.

_A/N REMEMBER!!! THIS IS A KAKASHIOC STORY!!!! THE ROMANCE WILL START LATER, LIKE WAYY LATER. AND IT'LL BE ONE SIDED UNTIL THE NEXT STORY. This is a trilogy story series._


	3. To Give Your Blessings

I do not own Naruto or any related merchandise XD

.

.

.

"Where is he?" the girl muttered darkly, her voice nearly turning into a feral growl.

"He's a fucking hour late, that bastard." Hoshi joined in on the growling.

Itachi sighed; his teammates were on the verge of getting rabies. And they hadn't even come into contact with any animals for the most of their life. Nobles just didn't deal with animals.

"We're running on a strict schedule, doesn't that motherfucker understand? We're already late and we still have to go grab out good luck before the mission. Fucking Hatake can die." Yukiyo frowned.

"I don't care if he's Konoha's own Copy Ninja, or even if he's my idol, no one makes me wait for them. Ever. I'm going to shave him bald." the Hyuuga grinded his teeth together.

Yukiyo scoffed, "That's it?" she asked incredulously, "Me? I would rip his balls off and shove them down his fucking throat. Serves a shit bag like him right."

Itachi winced, "There's no need to take such extraordinary measures, dear." he chided, if was good that he was team captain for Team Seven.

After all, he was the only one who had common sense.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, I was helping a lady in labor." since when did the man in question arrive?

"Oh?" the young woman practically crawled up on the more experienced jounin, "Hatake-sama, who was the woman? Last time I checked, the only women who are close to being in labor don't live anywhere near the Konoha city area."

"Ah, really? Yukiyo-san, you really are too close." he tried to make space between the two, but she was closing in.

Yukiyo crept a little closer and threw her arms around his waist, "I don't like men who make excuses. But maybe Hatake-sama is different?" she pouted, grinding her hips against his.

Kakashi felt his blood go to al the wrong regions, and no, it wasn't his face, though he desperately wished it was, "Please, we both need some space." he was straining.

Breathing through the mouth wasn't such a good way to calm his nerves after all, that woman took the single chance she got and placed her lips over his mouth, mask and all.

Now the blood was really rushing to the wrong place, he didn't need this now. Not now, it should wait until he was married. Yes, that's right, until he was married.

Close for him though, Itachi pulled back his teammate, more roughly than normal, "No, stop it, Yukiyo. We don't need any bloodshed right before a mission of such caliber."

"What?" although being their team leader for this Sclass mission, Hatake Kakashi didn't know what was going on.

Then he saw the kunai in her hand.

As if he was reading his mind, Hoshi said, "No, she wasn't going to kill you, castrate you, perhaps, but not kill. Killing a teammate is below us."

She huffed, "I was just going to cut off one. It wouldn't have hurt that much, seeing as he got so pumped and excited."

"End this conversation, idiot. We have to go now." the byakugan wielder grabbed her arm, tugging her away.

"Isn't the Entrance of Konoha that way?" Kakashi was definitely lost now. He pointed to the opposite direction.

"It's all your fault." she snapped her head back to give him a quick glare, "We always visit our Konoha family before we leave on a mission."

Hoshi grinned, "To ask for their protection."

Itachi finished, "After all, we never know that maybe this mission is the one that puts our name on the same stone as theirs."

.

.

.

"This is-" Kakashi's voice was caught in his throat, he had forgotten that his own father headed this team since the beginning.

"Shiro-sensei, you'll definitely watch over us, won't you?" it was awkward, the Uchiha and Hyuuga had just nodded out of respect and left to pay their respects to their familial plots and yet, Lady Imaru herself was chattering amiably to a headstone.

"Well?"

His head snapped back to the young woman, "Excuse me?"

She sighed, her hands resting on her hips and a small furrow between her brows, "Aren't you going to say anything to your father? Cause if you don't I'll fucking rip your eyes out, both of those motherfuckers."

He supposed she just couldn't help but to swear at him, "I'm sorry that I only visited your grave once, Dad." pause, "And I'm also sorry that you got such a foul mouthed student. I hope I don't inherit your luck. I want three cute students, one blonde with a knack for all things fun, a cool prince type of boy, and a cute green eyed, bubblegum haired, full forehead type of little kunoichi." he added as an afterthought.'

"If sensei was here, he'll tell you to stop pushing your luck since you've definitely inherited his."

Kakashi chuckled, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he supposed he understood why his father would choose her as his favourite student. Yukiyo Imaru was the perfect example of what the Fire Country represented. Strength, power, ferocity, warmth.

But all in all, she was still just an idiot.

And everyone knew that the idiots were always the heroes, always.

"So that's it? We can finally go now, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." he turned to look at the girl, "I've still got one person to visit. Wait for me at the Konoha Gates, I'll be quick." with that, Yukiyo slipped into the restricted area of the grave yard.

.

.

.

"Who was she visiting anyway? That was a restricted section, no?" Kakashi yawned, staring at the other two ninja through half lidded eyes.

"It is a restricted section. You can go in though, as long as you don't get caught, or the sentries will roast you alive." Hiroshi smirked, Kakashi Hatake might be his idol of three years but he couldn't help but to tease the man.

"Eh? So as ANBU, we could easily get in. is that what you're saying?"

"No, Kakashi-san. That section of the courtyard was bought off by the Imaru clan, specifically Yukiyo-chan. It harbors only one person's remains there." he paused, "But that isn't for both Hyuuga-san and I to speak about."

Hiroshi grinned, his light lavender eyes glinting, "If you want to know so much about that bitch, ask her yourself. She likes the bold outgoing type." he nudged the older man with his elbow, smirking ferociously.

Kakashi sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Hoshi." his voice adopted a stern underlining.

.

.

.

ONCE AGAIN, this is a KAKASHI OC story.

Please review!

l  
l  
l  
\/


	4. Of Tavern Blues And Teammates

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own, don't sue :D

.

.

.

"Ara, ara, let's get this going." one hour and Kakashi was already sleeping, his head nodded forward while the whole of his body was rested on a single limb of the tall oak.

"What?" his eye snapped open, seeing the silver haired girl making a face at him.

She pointed south, out the gates of Konoha into the forest, "They left about ten minutes ago, since you wouldn't wake up. I stayed behind to make sure you catch up."

"Oh? They weren't supposed to leave without their Team Captain, how annoying. I suppose you're the only good kid here aren't you? Well, we better catch up." he leapt down from the branch, pulling the heiress along with him, "Such a cute student, aren't you?" he started patting her head.

"What!" Yukiyo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, letting him muss up her hair a total of three times before slapping his hand away, completely flustered, "Who the fuck is a good student! And don't touch me! I'll fucking slice your fingers off, you bastard!"

Kakashi grinned before jumping into the forest, their mission had started and he was hell bent on letting this student live her life before it got ripped from her.

The masks were on, the mission had begun.

.

.

.

"We've got four trackers behind us." an ANBU officer stated, this particular one had the mask of a rat, with flame like whiskers and small eye holes.

But the lazy ponytail was a dead giveaway. The Uchiha's soft spoken tune was also one akin to himself and only himself.

"Eh? Already? We're still in the Fire Country though." a mask with large doe eye marks and a diamond shaped stencil shape on the mouth.

A bird always symbolized the Hyuuga clan; it was needless to say that the one adorning the mask was Hyuuga Hoshi.

For the Imaru, it was simple to identify them. They never wore a full mask, only one that covered the nose and mouth. It was to further enhance their kekkei genkai, the Chinogan; which literally translates into Blood Eye. One that could copy another's kekkei genkai for the period of time in which the user's Chinogan was activated.

And as for the odd member of the team, Copy Ninja Kakashi had the rather generic of masks, but his gravity defying silver hair pinpointed him all the time.

"They're Konoha ninja, someone here is under suspicion." those eyes looked as if she was smiling, "Is it you, Birdy?"

"Of course not, you asshole." his voice morphed to something akin to a verbal sneer, "Is it you, I'm not that sure."

Kakashi didn't speak; he knew who they were supervising. And so did Itachi. After all, that man's death had just been a week ago. Let the idiots keep on being idiots, it helped with the calming of nerves.

And so the two continued bickering, all the way until nightfall.

.

.

.

"We'll stop here for the night." Kakashi gestured at the roadside tavern, with breakfast and inn service.

"Here?" Yukiyo slipped her mask down onto her neck, giving the said abode a scrutinizing look, "I'll camp."

Kakashi sighed, she really was a hassle, "Now, now, if you are to sleep out there, you definitely won't get a good night's rest. What if someone was to ambush us tomorrow? Would you be prepared?"

"I'll definitely be prepared. You three can go sleep in that whore house, but I'm not going in." she was already unpacking and pulling out a scroll. For a sleeping bag, no doubt.

This was the problem with rich heiresses; they thought themselves too good to be sleeping one night in a tavern. Sure, the music was loud and drunkards were stumbling everywhere, but it was still a place to sleep, and a roof overtop their heads. Kakashi thought that she shouldn't be demanding, though a tavern was stretching it for him too.

"Suit yourself, but I don't want to hear you complaining next morning." he headed in with the rest of the team, not sparing her a glance.

.

.

.

Once inside, Kakashi groaned out loud, "I hate taverns."

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who said that we're staying here. Your choice, Kakashi-sama." pause, "But what's so bad about this place anyway? As men, it's far enough from Konoha to get some…" he whistled as a woman passing by.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, seriously? Weren't the Noble Clans supposed to be more dignified than inviting the town slut to their bed?

"It's a time when we can get relaxed; I suggest three separate rooms, Kakashi-san. There might be some visitors throughout the night." Itachi smiled before brushing past him and sitting himself beside a rather busty brunette.

He frowned, Hoshi was elsewhere too. He had never liked taverns; it stank of beer, sweat, and musk. Disgusting. Kakashi took a look around; occasionally there were a couple of women who would catch his eye. Smart, beautiful ones who were just looking for nothing more than smart conversation. And that was what he would give them.

Tonight though, there were none. Men and women alike were writhing up and down poles, smearing grease on their one night stand partners, and the occasional belching out the alphabet. Nothing short of filthy.

Kakashi walked towards to bartender, "One room please."

"For yourself, sweetheart? Sure you don't need someone to warm you up for the night, cause it's awfully cold tonight, darling." She winked flirtatiously but to him, it came off as an ugly grimace.

He just wasn't into this type of woman.

He nodded, "Yes, for myself. I'm just here to stay the night, nothing further."

She clicked her tongue, "Pity, you've got that mysterious aura 'round you, you know? Makes us women go crazy for some action. Anyway, name's Betty. Just Betty. You from Konoha, huh? I can tell it from your accent, dead giveaway, darling."

"Can I just get the room?" his patience was wearing thin, he already had to deal with a group of novices who all have the holier than thou attitude and all he wanted was a room, nothing else.

"What's your name?"

She had ignored him, Kakashi frowned, "My name isn't of your concern, madam."

"Now, now, don't be such a spoilsport. And I definitely don't run a brothel here; all the women and men are here due to their free will. Who knows? Maybe you'll find your soul mate right here in this very bar." she grinned, he winced, smoking does bad things to your teeth after all.

"I don't think so. But if you're so insistent, maybe a drink would help me with my nerves." he tried to be civil; he was a gentleman and would continue to play this part.

"One?" he glanced to his right, the girl would have been pretty, too bad neon blonde dyes and fake tans killed all traces of it, "Come on big boy, buy me one? Just for tonight?" she winked.

Kakashi retraced his footsteps mentally, perhaps a tavern wasn't the best place for staying the night, roof over his head or not.

"I'm afraid not. He won't be buying any drinks for a bimbo like yourself, sweetie." the last word was laced with sweet venom; Kakashi didn't need to turn around to see who had saved him from the plastic surgery monster.

He thanked her mentally, "Yukiyo, are you feeling better now? I heard you had such a terrible stomachache earlier on. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Lay it on thick and it was sure to turn away even the most persistent of suitors, Yukiyo knew from experience, "It's fine, Kakashi." she turned to the bartender, "A room for two."

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't know that you had someone, Kakashi-san. Here are your keys." Betty handed them a set of keys, greased up from all the bar hoppers the night before. And many there after.

Yukiyo flashed her a smile and a quick thanks before dragging her team leader up the stairs and into the rooms.

.

.

.

"So," Kakashi sat down on the bed, "Why the sudden change?"

Her smile had morphed back into the scowl she always wore, "I'm not good with Earth Style. Besides, you looked like you were in a pinch, weren't you?"

He was surprised, for a clan that prided themselves on their Earth and Water Styles this was surprising, "An Imaru not being good at Earth Style? That's worse than an Uchiha failing to perform a fire based jutsu."

"My father's the one who made Earth Style famous. He's not good enough to combine both Water and Earth to create Wood though." pause, "Personally, my main is Wind."

"Wind?" the rarest of them all, only one in four hundred had this type of chakra, "And what? Water?"

Yukiyo blushed as she pulled up a chair to sit on, "I haven't mastered it yet, but I guess Fire comes in as a close second."

"Ooh, dangerous."

"You betcha! Anyhow, time to sleep, incase enemies come rushing at us tomorrow, right? You get left side, I get right." she slipped under the covers, snuggling into her pillow.

"Have you brushed your teeth yet?" Kakashi was just twenty three but compared to this spunky twenty year old, he sometimes felt like he was forty and was babysitting his grandchildren, who, mind you, weren't even born yet.

"Yea, I did everything at the lake."

Kakashi blanched, "At the lake where we collected our water?"

"Yea, at that lake, Hoshi peed there too. That's why he told us to fill up beforehand; I already did so before he asked though. So did Itachi. You're the only one who paid no heed to his warning." she snickered.

"And no one thought it necessary to notify me of this?" he shivered, whimpering from the sudden pain in his stomach.

"G'night!" she left him to mourn over his once rather sanitary body, inside and out.

.

.

.

Kakashi couldn't sleep, as much as he wanted to play off himself as a playboy who had much experience, he couldn't. Just the fact that the girl sleeping beside him was snuggling up was enough to force his eyes wide open. He might be reading the dirtiest novels, but truth be told, he never read the more… exotic parts of the story.

He was a sucker, one that enjoys tales of forbidden romances between princes and pauper girls. But then again, doesn't everyone?

"Mmnnph," he was alert, what had happened?

One moment Yukiyo was still lightly snoring, stuffing her face into his back, the next, she had slink back, holding herself tight.

He turned around to check if she was alright, she obviously wasn't.

Clutching at her head, he could hear her whimpering, begging for something ever so quietly, "No, no, no, please, no more. No, please!"

Kakashi didn't move, he wasn't trained to deal with young heiresses' nightmare fits, but it seemed so wrong to see her like this. Tears had begun to leak from the corners of her tears, her body trembling. Who had done this?

He didn't know what to do in a situation as such, he couldn't help even if he wanted to. Which he did, dreadfully. But then again, she was a teammate and teammates tried for other teammates, no matter what.

Shaking, his hand reached up, hovering just above her head, before lightly patting her. He was surprised that the whimpers subsided and that the tears had stopped. He was even more surprised when she muttered out a faint thank you and a name.

_Takeshi Ahakka._

His eye widened and he sucked in a deep breath.

How the hell did she know him?

Kakashi didn't sleep the entire night, something unslightly had seemed to have dropped from the young heiress's mouth.

.

.

.

"So, we all ready to go?" Kakashi yawned, the bag under his eye was clearly visible, his roommate, on the other hand, was bright and ready to fly, it seemed.

"Yea."

"Uh huh."

"We are ready to leave, Kakashi-san." Itachi smiled, his eyes closing slightly.

"Good." Kakashi paused, remembering, "Oh! Have a good night?"

From the sullen looks on bother boys' faces, one could easily tell that it wasn't their best. They truly looked depressed.

It was Hoshi who spoke first, "I suppose it's for the better anyway. Both girls left before we woke up." he grinned, "No strings attached, right?"

The older man froze, "They left after you did…" he trailed off.

"That's right. Is there something wrong, Kakashi-san?" Itachi sensed something was wrong, so it couldn't help to ask for confirmation.

"Check your bags."

Hoshi groaned, "What's the point, there's nothing to gain from something like-"

"No." the Hyuuga turned to look at his male teammate as he overturned his bag, rocks spilling out.

"Shit."

.

.

.

A/N : This is all for chap 4! Hope you liked it... this story seems to get better... it that me of just my arrogance? XD

**AND BTW!!! CHECK OUT MY POLL!!!!!!**

Review please!

l  
l  
l  
\/


	5. The Leading Ringleader

DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE

**Recap:**_"Check your bags."_

_Hoshi groaned, "What's the point, there's nothing to gain from something like-"_

_"No." the Hyuuga turned to look at his male teammate as he overturned his bag, rocks spilling out._

_"Shit."_

.

.

.

Hoshi growled, his fingers curled up into a fist, "I'll find them. I'll get back the stuff." a hand grabbed his arm as he was about to leave.

"Don't. Think about it, Hoshi. The thieves probably left in the early morning, and seeing that we had a late start, well, they could be halfway to Suna by now. We'll take on some low class missions to gain back some of the needed funds before continuing." Kakashi said.

"No! Hatake-sama, we can't wait any longer! The jewel is due in exactly one month. We have to continue on our mission."

Yukiyo frowned, a sudden thought popping into her head, "Is the gem stolen?"

"No. I have it with me." Kakashi assured her, rubbing his eyes fruitlessly, "Itachi what do you suggest?"

"I think that we should just continue with our mission, perhaps ration the finances?"

"I agree," Yukiyo turned her head left, "What's that?"

The sound of horse feet and pitter patter was riding up on the road, with cries of, "Move! The great Lord Arashi is here!"

"Oh dear." Kakashi and the rest of his company jumped back as the carriage drove past, Hoshi groaned when he realized that his mask had fallen and was now cracked.

It wasn't until later that they heard the man inside the carriage shriek, "I knew I should've rent a car instead of this shit!"

"Well," the girl grinned at her comrades, "That solves our money problem."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in questioning, "What do you mean?"

As usual, he was ignored and Yukiyo continued, facing Hoshi and Itachi, "You guys still remember Code Sixty-two? 'Cause that's what we're about to do, got it, boys?"

"Code Sixty-two, huh? Been awhile since we did thievery." the Hyuuga nodded his head in approval.

"The usual, right? Hoshi and I will enter concealed and you'll be the merchant looking for some quick cash, but how will we incorporate Kakashi-san?"

"He'll be my lackey, 'Tachi."

"Wait." all eyes turned to the masked man, "You're intending on robbing that nobleman? That's a criminal offence! You cannot be serious. I won't allow it! Absolutely not!"

"Well, would you agree to it if I told you that he is in the Bingo Book?"

Yukiyo peered over the Uchiha's shoulder and read, "For the impersonation of a Suna ninja and the blind robbery of Konoha's special tactics scroll number seven, as well as the murder of a traveler belonging to the residence of the Fire Country."

"You won't object now, will ya?" Hoshi grinned.

"So what's the plan?" he joined into their little huddle.

.

.

.

"I don't get it. Why can't we three," Kakashi pointed at himself, Hoshi and Itachi, "Be those nasty John pimps? We could try selling her; Yukiyo would probably rack up quite a sum for that bastard."

"Simple. It's because she's incompetent." surprisingly, Itachi was the one who said it.

"Shut up, ya motherfucker!" she growled, dipping her head in between her knees.

Hoshi sighed, "She can't sing. She can't dance. She can't flirt. She can't act pretty, and she definitely can't be a lady. Holy shit, she couldn't even draw a flower to save her life."

"Oh." Kakashi burst into a giggling fit, "You're telling me that the Imaru Empress can't sing, dance, draw, or be a lady?"

"Yea."

He stared at the boys' faces and it was confirmed, that girl probably didn't have an ounce of art sense in her.

"That settles it then. Yukiyo and I will go in with our henges and you two would become," he paused, "Women?"

Yukiyo nudged the Hyuuga, "Go with Tourun's appearance, 'Tachi could take on that Yashiro's look, huh?"

"Who?"

Itachi nodded before disappearing into a poof of smoke as did Hoshi. Kakashi noted that they didn't need to do any hand signs to perform the jutsu.

In their place was now two women. One with silken black hair pulled up into a messy bun, red lips and full on blue eye shadow. The other had ginger curls framing the face, large brown eyes, thin red lips, and a high flush.

"The hell?" Kakashi gave the former male comrades a once over, "They're not my type."

"What do you mean?" Itachi frowned, almost taken aback.

Hoshi snorted, "Not my type, my ass! Every single man loved these henges. Come on, heavy makeup, hair extensions, full lips, small waist, large ass and nice tits. What kind of a man wouldn't want this?" he gestured to himself, being the ginger.

"Well," Kakashi countered, "Who would like to spend the rest of their life with someone so fake?"

The Hyuuga laughed, "You serious? Who on earth would even speak of settling down anymore? Earth to Kakashi-sama, an O.N.S is the new 'it.' Maybe when you're fifty, you can find a pretty twenty year old to settle down with."

"Given that she's the right price, Hyuuga-san." Itachi added.

"Enough." Yukiyo stopped it when she saw Kakashi's disgusted face and mouth open, ready to retort with a snap, "For these purposes, we'll use the two guises. It'll work out fine, I'm sure that 'Lord Arashi' would love to have these two in his company."

Kakashi nodded, "Fine. But nothing is going to come out well if you don't have someone sustainable to stabilize yourself on." he had his last words.

"I said enough!" she sighed before continuing, "We are not going to improvise. Here's the plan. Kakashi and I will enter the front, asking for an audience with that criminal. Then, we will kindly escort 'Tachi and Hoshi into the lounge or wherever the chauffeurs lead us. After that, Kakashi and I will plunder the household while Hoshi and 'Tachi will lead the death of the missin' nin, understand?"

She looked around for any confused faces, "Good. I don't want an accident or any improvising at all. We stick to the plan."

"Alright." Kakashi nodded to her.

"Let's move out."

.

.

.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! and check out my poll!!!


End file.
